The invention relates to a packaging system for shipping a basketball rim, backboard and pole, all in one relatively flat container.
Prior packaging systems for basketball assemblies typically package the rim and backboard in one container, and the pole in another container. This requires shipment and handling of two separate items, and also requires the retailer to stock two separate items, as well as requiring the consumer to carry home two separate packages.
There is a need for a simple, cost effective packaging and shipping assembly eliminating the need for two separate containers. The cost savings from a shipping standpoint alone are significant. Furthermore, the retailer need only stock a single type item which is entirely self-contained. Furthermore, the consumer need only purchase and carry home a singular container.
The present invention provides a complete basketball assembly within a singular flat container, including all mounting hardware. The invention includes various advantageous packaging features preventing shifting of components and protecting components from one another, and enabling a cost effective subassembly packing system for preassembly in modular form prior to insertion into the final container.